the strongest
by lightanddarktwilight
Summary: they are the strongest in each of their respective fields, and if they are strong alone, then what would happen if they were all brought together? rated t may change to m ichiruki, rentats, ishinemu, ulquihime
1. the swordsman

3 figures were standing in a room with a computer and 6 monitors, on each monitor was a different person. Two of them were looking at the monitors while the third just leaned on the wall next to them. Soon the first one spoke

"So what do you think about them Aizen-sama?" the first one said

"Well Gin each of their respective skills seems to be perfect for our needs, but we will need to give them each a test to see if they are all as good as they seem to be." Aizen said "what do you think Tosen?" he asked the man leaning on the wall

"I agree with Aizen-sama" Tosen said

"Well then its agreed Gin, start their tests" Aizen said

"Gotcha, now just sit back and watch the show" gin said in a sing-song voice

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki sat on the train waiting for his ride to come to an end. The 3 hours the ride took to get to his next job was really taking its toll on him. To put his current feelings into one word it would be <strong>bored. <strong>3 things were currently going through his head right now, the first was that his client better appreciate him for going this far out for the job. The second was that he was seriously going to hurt the guy he was after for making him go through this, even though he already was but that was in job description anyway. And third was that he desperately wished for something interesting to happen before he would go crazy.

Oddly enough his wish came true when guys started getting up out of their seats and started making demands for people's money and jewelry. He want paying attention at first because he was looking out the window but when a guy got to him he just looked at him and decided to let him say whatever cliché line he was going to.

"Hey you hand over your money" the thug said

"_Yep definitely cliché_" Ichigo thought "And why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you right here"

"You can try"

"You son of a –"as he said this two things happened. First was he pulled the trigger on the gun he was pointing at him, the second was before he could react, Ichigo was already out of the way of the bullet and punched him in the face so hard his head cracked the window it hit.

"Well, looks like I got my wish" Ichigo said as more thugs started crowding around him. He counted the number of thugs in the car with him

"five huh" he said as he finished counting " and let me guess there are probably more people in the cars up ahead, right?"

As he finished a thug came from behind to try and stab him, without even looking he caught his arm and threw him at the others. As the man got back up and the others primed their guns, he picked up what looked like a covered fishing rod.

"Hah this asshole is really going to try and fight us with a fishing rod!" as they started laughing at him until he took off the cover and they stopped laughing when they saw what it really was.

A katana.

But more specifically it was a Japanese daito as he pulled it out of his sheath they saw something else, that it was completely black.

"A sword? That's what you're going to fight us with? We have guns and outnumber you! Like you'll really be able to do any-"before he could finish that sentence Ichigo was in front of him and had slashed his chest, proven by the blood flowing from the wound.

"What the fuck!" another thug said

"Looks like I'll have about thirty minutes before the train get to the next stop" Ichigo started "that's about twenty more minutes than I need"

"Waste this asshole" the head thug said

As they started shooting Ichigo had to be careful that any of the stray bullets wouldn't hit the other passengers and the train car would also restrict how he would be able to swing his sword. Thinking fast he picked up the guy he cut first and used him as a shield as he started to advance on the thugs, throwing the now dead thug he used as a shield at the guy in the center of the isle made him stumble back and Ichigo used this chance to kick his face into the door. The kick was so strong that his face was now stuck. The third thug tried to come from behind like last time but this time instead of grabbing and throwing him Ichigo just stabbed his sword into his chest and let him fall to the ground

"You really don't want to do that" Ichigo said to the other two guards on either side of him as they both lined up their guns with his head

"And why not?" one of them questioned "there's two of us and nowhere for you to go now"

"I say we blow his brains out on three" the other said

"On three, or three then go"

"On three, it's always faster"

All Ichigo could do was sigh at the sheer stupidity of those two as this was going on

"One" the guy on the left said

"Two" the guy on his right said

"three" Ichigo finished for them and as they both fired their guns all Ichigo needed to do was duck as the bullets flew past him and hit the thugs in their foreheads.

"Dumbasses" Ichigo said as he opened the door to the next train car ahead of him. (After dislodging that one guys face from it of course)

As he proceeded through each of the train cars the thugs were getting more and more cowardly and scared since they could hear what was happening through their comm-devices.

"Oh shit man what're we gonna do?" one of them said in the second to last train car

"I have a plan just follow my lead" the leader said as he started grabbing a young boy, no older than 10 away from his mother and put him in a headlock with the gun pressed against his head, just as Ichigo walked through the door

"Didn't think you'd be that cowardly to take a kid hostage" Ichigo said to the thug

"Well you'll be surprised at what we'll be willing to do, now drop the sword" he replied

"Don't worry" Ichigo said to the kid "just close your eyes and everything will be fine"

Ichigo held his sword out in front of him with the blade pointing at the man holding the child. With one guy behind him with a gun touching the back of his head and another on his right he knew he had to act fast to save the kid so without a second thought….

He dropped his sword.

As its falling towards the ground everything happened before they really had time to react. The first thing that happened was that right before his sword hit the ground Ichigo did the one thing nobody would ever expect….. He kicked it. The kick was so strong that the sword flew perfectly into the guys chest and before the other two could do anything he had already grabbed the guy to his right and used him to shoot the guy was behind him and twisted his arm so that the gun was now pointing at his own head

"I dare you to pull the trigger" Ichigo said

"Please don't do this" he pleaded

Felling nice all Ichigo did to him was punch him hard enough to knock him out and left him on the ground, as Ichigo looked over the thugs on the ground and walked toward the one he kicked his sword at and in one pull he ripped the sword from his chest. He then took some cloth from the guy to clean it off when he heard someone say

"Thank you"

It was the woman whose son he had saved they were hugging and then the boy turned around and said

"Yeah thanks a lot Mr.!"

If anything Ichigo was amazed that the boy wasn't a complete mess after what just happened and how close he was to it all

"You were very strong through it all too, you did a good job" he told the kid

They soon noticed that the train was about to stop at the station so the two said thanks once again and he went to collect the rest of his things and cover up the sword once all that was done ( he made sure to put the bodies into the storage car and as for the blood he was lucky enough to have a grateful artist onboard the train so he said he would he would help him cover up for that one) he walked out the door to come face to face with the person who hired him in the first place.

"What the hell?" he questioned "why are you here?" Ichigo asked

The man he was talking to was a middle aged man who was pretty frail and didn't look like he would need anyone to be killed but it wasn't his job to question, only deliver but if there was anything Ichigo would think was weird it would be the odd glint on his hat

"Basically to oversee your test Mr. Kurosaki" he told him

"What test?"

"The test to see your skills and if they could be useful to us"

"Us? And who exactly are you?"

"Just a man doing his job, oh and before I forget here take this" the man then handed Ichigo an envelope with his name on it

"Everything you need to know is in that envelope and if you have any questions then go to the address on it and don't worry you won't be the only person there" the old man said while walking away

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on" Ichigo said to no one in particular

"That's why I gave you the envelope Mr. Kurosaki" the man replied

"Dick" was all he could say towards the old and if he heard him, he didn't let it show.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a good on wouldn't ya say "<p>

"I agree with you gin" Aizen replied "and the invitation was passed on I'm sure he'll show"

"We should move on Aizen-sama" Tosen said

"I agree let's move to the next two people, how about the thief and hacker since we just saw the swordsman in action."

"Gotcha" gin said while typing on some keys on the computer "now to continue the show"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was long! Argh and this is also my first bleach story so be nice in the comments. And just because this was my first bleach story doesn't mean this was my first story at all but that didn't really go too well so please cut me some slack but please review and tell me if I need any improvements. and if anyone is actually reading this try guessing who the hacker and the thief are, i wanna see if you'll get it right so see ya for now!<strong>

**-light- **


	2. the thief and the hacker

**Come on guys, no reviews? That's disappointing and I don't even know if this story is any good kinda losing motivation so I don't even know if I should keep this story or scrap it, any ideas? **

**O and before I forget I don't own bleach**

Rukia Kuchiki has done her job for a while and to her, it was simple. All she usually needed to do was pick a lock, get past security, get what she needed and get out.

But this job was a bit different

First off she was breaking into a company building, which wasn't that hard normally but there were a few other things. One is that this place was crawling with armed guards. If she didn't want to get into an open conflict she would need to be extra careful. Another is all the cameras, motion sensors and the laser grid to get to what her client asked and will pay handsomely for.

"_Well at least the cameras are taken care of" _she thought "how's everything on your end Uryu? Should I be on the lookout for anything?" she said to her Bluetooth

"No, it looks like everything is clear for now." Uryu replied

"Great"

Uryu has been working with Rukia for a while now and their skills were good for their jobs, especially ones like this. Added to fact that he was an excellent hacker, Uryu could also take care of himself when it came to combat so on the rare occasions when he was attacked due to a traced signal, a stalker who followed rukia or anything else he would always take care of it quickly and efficiently.

"Okay so all you need to do is go up 3 floors and head into the open room , before you go in let me see if there's anything I need to get rid of" he told her

"Okay, any security on the way?" she asked

"Yeah a few guards and some cameras, as you know I already hacked those to loop old footage and as an added bonus I was able to make it so I could use them. As for the guards, your choice; fight or flight" he told her

"flight, I don't feel like having to beat up any guards today and besides I just did my hair before we got here, and since you can see me through the cameras tell me, how do I look?" rukia told him as she looked at a camera and posed.

"You look like someone whose about to get caught if they don't get going" he scolded

"Fine, fine you freakin buzz kill, am I still on the right track? She asked

"Yeah just keep going down this hallway then, wait STOP"

"Got it just go down this hallway then stop" Rukia said

"No I mean stop now" Uryu told her

"Why" she asked him as she stopped running

"Because of the intersection you're standing in the middle of" he said

"What are you-"she said as she heard the sound of a few guns cocking

"Freeze" one of the guards said

"Uryu why didn't you tell me that there were guards coming?" she asked, clear in her tone she was getting angry

"Well I tried to but-"he started but was then cut off

"No buts, really Uryu what's the point of you having control of the cameras if you're not gonna warn me when there are guards right around the corner" she yelled through the Bluetooth

"Well I really tried to but-"

"I don't care what you say right now, you're just lucky you're on the roof of the building next to this one because I am two seconds away from literally beating you within an inch of your life, and now I need to kill these men, happy now? What do you have to say for yourself" she said as she looked at the camera as if she could see his face

"… your hair looks nice" he told her

"When I get up there I am going to do horrible things to you just gimme a minuet right now.

And as this exchange was going on the security guards were just standing there in shock about how she was ignoring them, the big, armed security guards with their guns pointed at her just to yell at someone over her headset while looking at the camera. They had no idea what to do.

"Ummm should we say something?" one of them asked

"I don't know she seems angry" the other answered

"Well maybe it's that time of the month for her" the third guy said

"Well we have to do something"

"She just said there was someone one the roof someone should put in a call to send some guys up there"

"Wait did she just say she was going to kill us" the first guy said

"Get ready guys I think she's done yelling" the second guy said

As she turned to them her personality was completely different than what they just saw because when she turned she was smiling, and when she spoke it was in this cheery, high school girl voice

"Hello guys, I'm really sorry you had to hear that little exchange of ours going on" she said

Yeah we don't need to hear it," the first guard said, trying to sound tough "just put your hands behind your head and come with us"

"Ooh forceful, I like it" she said in a seductive voice as she did what she was told "but sadly I can't go with you"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm on the clock, and I need to get something from here and I can't leave without it" she told them

"Then we'll just have to shoot you" the second guard said

"Then I'll just have to do this" as she said this she moved in one fluid motion and the lead guard collapsed on the floor with a knife in his throat

"like I said I'm on a schedule so if we can keep this moving" she said as they started shooting but she had rolled out of the way and jumped onto one of them, quickly taking out 2 more knives, crossing them on his throat and cutting as she did a backflip to dismount the now dying man.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked the last guard as he stood there shaking, soon he decided to do the one thing any self-respecting man would do in this situation…. He ran away creaming like a little girl

"Saw that one coming" Rukia said as she let out a sigh and lined up for a throw. As he turned a corner rukia threw her knife causing it to bounce off of two walls to turn the corner and lodge itself into his neck.

"Well that's done so Uryu, directions please" she said

"You're not even gonna clean up the bodies?" he asked "the next patrol is in 12 minutes"

"And I'll be outta here by then"

"If you say so. Just keep going down this hall and you'll get to the room, what we're looking for should be in the center of the room." He told her

"Okay anything else?"

"Yeah it seems the has a laser grid security system, trip it and you'll have guards all over your ass" he warned

"Sounds fun but I'm not really in the mood to deal with all of them so I'll be careful"

"Like a regular Friday night for you huh" he told her

"Shut up and just guide me" she said as she stopped at the end of the hallway

"Good now just remember to-"he started but then Rukia heard the sound of something else "give me a minute" he told her

* * *

><p>Up on the roof where Uryu is he was telling Rukia about the laser security. he was looking at a laptop with the screen separated into six different views and angles for the cameras that he took control of and in a separate page was a schematic for the floor layout and security, he was just about to go into detail about what to use to get past the laser grid<p>

"Good now just remember to-" when he was interrupted by the door to the roof opening and guards coming out brandishing their weapons

"Freeze and step away from the computer now!" one of them said

All he could was sigh as he thought that this was what she felt when she was found by guard but he couldn't yell at her for two reasons. The first was that it wasn't her fault and the second was that if he did she might actually kill him, then it would be like their first job all over again and he did not a repeat of that again.

"Give me a minute" he told her as he grabbed his weapon of choice (which was folded on his back) and stood up

"Hey I said freeze" the guard said again

"Sorry but I don't have time for this" Uryu said as he took the folded weapon and snapped it upright, revealing to them to be a bow. He took an arrow from the quiver on his back, put it in the bow and rolled out of the way as the started shooting. He ended his dodge on a kneeling position and fired off an arrow into the chest of the center guard. The shock of their leader's death had stopped them for a few moments which were more than enough time for Uryu to set another two arrows into the bow and fire them off at the same time, going through the left guard's throat and the rights heart.

"Well that's done" he had finished that as fast as possible because he knew Rukia would need him to lookout for her so he rushed back to his computer and started talking to her again.

"Still there?" he asked

"That was more than a minute she replied

"Yeah well you can take it out of my tip" he told her

"Or I can take it out of your ass"

"That sounds painful"

"Trust me it will be"

"Okay then" he continued "so do you have everything under control with the lasers?"

"Everything is going to be fine uyru" she told him

"I know but remember that we're on a time limit"

"And what time is it now?"

"11: 45pm"

"See you need to calm down we have 15 minutes left and that's more than enough time"

"Fine just get what we need and get out"

"Already on it" she told him as she came to the room she was looking for. It was a large room with virtually nothing in it except for a pedestal in the center of it with a case covered by a thin black sheet.

"I see it tossing out gas" she told him. She then took out a black cylinder and took out the pin that was on the top and threw it into the center of the room soon a massive amount of smoke started coming out of it and it engulfed the entire room. When it cleared all of the lasers were now visible.

"Wow, this is gonna be interesting" she said to herself

First she carefully stepped over the first laser then taking advantage of her small size she slid under a group of them before she jumped and gracefully landed past a small cluster of them. Next she squeezes herself between a space between two vertical lasers before jumping from 3 different spots to land in front of the pedestal.

"Why hello there" she said to no one in particular

She soon took the cover off of the pedestal to see a usb in the middle of a glass case.

"What!" she asks "that's it, all this security for a usb"

"It's probably what's on the usb that counts" Uryu said when he buzzed back in "bring it to me so me can get what we need off of this thing. And you have seven minutes to get up here."

"On my way" she told him

She soon made her way onto the roof of the building Uryu was on with only two minutes to spare, rushing she threw the usb at him and he caught it and quickly inserted it into his computer there was only a minute left as the file started to load but luckily it finished before the minute was up.

"Sweet we did it" she said

"Wanted to cut it a little closer huh" he said in a relieved fashion but as they did a video had opened itself onto the screen of his computer there was a man with swept back brown hair and a smile on his face

"Hello Uryu Ishida and Rukia Kuchiki" he said "congratulations on passing the test I gave to you there will be a significant amount of funds transferred to both of your accounts but I am extending an offer to take our little…. Partnership to the next level. If you accept you will be handsomely rewarded. For more information on this just use the link that will show up at the end of this video, good bye for now" and the video ended

"What the hell was that" Rukia asked

"I don't know but that guy, it seemed to me like he knew more than just our names" he told her as he started doing something on his laptop

"Yeah your right, but he did say something about taking things to the next level, what do you think that means?" she asked

"I don't know but should we go through with it?" he said

"Maybe not, something about this whole thing seems off" she said but noticed that Uryu wasn't paying attention and was instead staring at the computer monitor in disbelief

"Uryu what wrong?" she asked him

He said nothing as he turned the screen around so she could see it, what he was looking at was his bank account and she too was surprised at how much he had gained.

"We are continuing things with this guy" she said with wide open eyes that Uryu could've sworn had turned into money symbols

"Got it" was all he said as he clicked on the tab that had the rest of the information on the flash drive

**Wow this was hard for me to finish might have something to do with not sleeping in over 24 hours. O well next up on the list is the doctor you get +5 charisma if you guess right.**

.


End file.
